Mis putas preferidas
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: Thanatos e Hypnos empiezan una relación amorosa provocando celos a Hades el cual se desquitara con sus pobres Jueces, (Thanatos x Hades X Hypnos sándwich!)


el titulo original es " Mis Putas preferidas" pero no estoy seguro que pueda usar esa palabra en el titulo.

-.-.-.-.

Thanatos e Hypnos empiezan una relación amorosa provocando celos a Hades el cual se desquitara con sus pobres Jueces, (Thanatos x Hades X Hypnos sándwich!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Thanatos eres un idiota!

-jajaja

Hypnos correteaba a su hermano por los campos Elíseos, al parecer el mayor le robo un libro por no hacerle caso

-así? - dijo parándose en seco provocando que Hypnos casi choque con el- y que mas?

-un inmaduro, testarudo, idiota - pero el peli plateado lo callo con un beso rápido - infantil , caprichoso - otro beso - infantil...y ...y

-y?

pero al acabarse las ideas fue Hypnos el que se hecho sobre el mayor uniéndose en un beso apasionado dejándose caer en el pasto

-jaja ya ves siempre te gano

a eso crees ? - dijo indignado intentándose parar pero fue detenido por los brazos de su hermano, entre risas y caricias se divertían dando vueltas en el pasto

-eso...incestuoso...- gruñía por lo bajo hades , con una cara de "mátenme por favor", que los veía desde su ventana el su templo, por que se tenían que besuquear justo frente a su templo?, un no lo entendía pero ya se los había preguntado

Flash Back

-lo siento señor Hades- se disculpaba Hypnos- pero es que usted ah muerto y revivido tantas veces que la tierra frente a su templo esta mas blandita - lo dijo con una sonrisa que hades no pudo replicar mas

fin flash back

a que rayos se refería con eso?!

desde tiempos remotos , los tres dioses habían vivido en los campos elíseos y a hades se le avía ocurrido construir algo para entretenerse, no se, algo sencillo, algo estilo las vegas, pero Zeus se lo negó así que lo único que pudo hacer fue llenar el paraíso de bellas ninfas totalmente a su disposición, y se las pasaban genial, hacían orgias y demás juegos sexuales a toda hora y lugar, pero después de la ultima guerra santa, los gemelos quisieron reencontrarse, que carajos se querían reencontrar? si se veía del diario, y era eso lo que hades no entendía, pero para su desgracia ese reencuentro entre hermanos resulto en una relación amorosa , a su parecer, empalagosa, ya no hacían caso a las ninfas, que de ser casi ninfómanas pasaron a ser sirvientas casi doncellas, Hypnos y Thanatos no aceptaban a nadie mas en sus noches candentes, aun no entendía como no se aburría de hacerlos siempre solo ellos dos, pronto las cosas salieron de su alcoba para verlos juntos en todos lados, siempre agarrados de la manos y felices, el probé Hades quería vomitar cuando los veía, mientras el, era cierto que se seguía divirtiendo con las ninfas pero...no era igual

-por que tan molesto ?

la vos de la chica hechicera le dio un susto haciéndolo brincar

-Hécate.. que haces aquí?  
-vine por unas plantas exclusivas de estos campos, pero al sentir su aura perturbada y tiste me acerque a ver que tenia

-tiste ? hn de que iría a estar tiste ?

-no se … tal vez de ellos - señalo a los gemelos que se seguían revolcando en el pasto y no precisamente jugando

-de ellos? tanta hierva ya te afecto

-pues yo si estaría celosa si fuera usted, usted, woow que elasticidad tiene Hypnos … y que bien equipado esta Thanatos! ( *o*)

-aléjate de la ventana!

-como quiera, pero no me puede engañar, su mal humor afecta a todo el inframundo, se nota que esta mal, tal ves esos celos se deban a que ellos se ven tan entretenidos, haciéndolos todos los días...tan feliz

-basta basta! , si, esta bien estoy celoso! , pero no es por lo que tu crees, ellos eran mis putas preferidas, ni las ninfas me llenan ya

-y por que no se consigue nuevas putas?

-mmm?

-mire, usted déjeme seguir viniendo por material para mis pociones y yo le ayudare en esto

-…-

Hécate, la diosa de la hechicería, me la imagino como una chica traviesa, una túnica y capucha, toda rasgada del fondo, y am...nada mas, hay se imaginan como les de la gana.

-…-

*en el infierno*

-Radamanthys!, te habla el señor hades

-señorita pandora, y donde se encuentra el señor Hades ?

-en los campos elíseos

-pero yo no puedo ir hay?

-ahora si - aparece Hécate - con esto - le da una poción

Radamanthys dudoso se toma la poción, siente que todo le da vueltas luego como que vuela y al final cuando abrió los ojos por el mareo, ya estaba en los campos elíseos

-Radamanthys sama ? - le pregunta una ninfa

-si?

-por aquí por favor

la ninfa lo lleva hasta el templo de Hades, el duda un momento si entrar o no pero se anima y sigue a la chica hasta los aposentos dl dios, al entrar al pobre chico caso se le cae la boca hasta el suelo al ver a Hades recostado en la cama, en una pose por demás sexy, solo con unos ajustados pantalones de cuero y una copa de vino en la mano

-para Rada

-s-señor Hades...mejor me salgo hasta que este listo

-listo ? estoy cómodo así, pasa, siéntate

el rubio se sienta todo apenado hasta la orilla de la cama

-por que tan tenso? ven relájate, toma un trago

el espectro se toma de a una el baso completo de lo nervioso que estaba

-mmm un traguito mas, para que te relajes...

*muchos traguitos más...*

-y luego Minos se metió en la pelea y lo remato! hip no es justo hip Aiacos río y río

-aja...

Hades estaba harto de escuchar las choco aventuras que no paraba de contar Rada (me da weva escribir su nombre completo)

-bueno pasemos a algo mas divertido - dijo el dios aventándolo a la cama

-seños hades !

-sh...- el pelinegro se le subió a las caderas y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras rosaba sus cuerpos, Rada, ya mas relajado, le acariciaba los muslos sin el mayor pudor pero

-rada...? hijo de ..! se durmió el borracho! haag!

*al día siguiente en el infierno*

-hiiig por que me duele tanto el culo...

-te dio una buena cogida el señor Hades ?

-cállate

Minos se burlaba mientras Aiacos no paraba de reír

-Minos !, te habla el señor Hades

-te toca hermano - ahora era Rada el que se burlaba dándole una palmada en el hombro

*en el salón principal de Giudecca con pandora y Hécate*

-mi señor hades esta buscando puta nueva? y por que no me ah hablado !?

-por caos!, pandura, tantos siglos con el y no te das cuenta que el batea del otro lado ?

-así ? y sus ninfas ?

-ciertamente dudo que sean mujeres...

-me llamaba señorita pandora ?

-si mira- decía Hécate - tomate dos de esta y me llamas mañana

Minos se tomo las dos capsulitas que parecían estar rellenas de orégano, o mota, seguro eran mota, por que en cuanto se las tomo todo le daba vueltas y sentía que volaba para terminar estrellado contra el piso ya en los campos elíseos

-woow que viaje...mmm la tierra de aquí es suavecita

*Hades estornudo *

-señor Minos? sígame por favor

Minos no dudo en entrar al templo del dios, y todo el camino no le quitaba la vista del trasero de la chica

al entrar a la habitación del dios se sobresalto al encontrarlo vestido de coronel con fuete en mano

(perdonen la demora, al escritor le dio un derrame nasal)

-con trigo no daré rodeos Minos, sabes de que va esto no ?

-*silbido* señor Hades... no sabia que tenia esos gustos...

-y tu?

-mis gustos...también son especiales...

*5 minutos después*

la escena esta así, un Minos amarrado de la parel don el trasero al aire, amordazado siendo golpeado con el fuete por Hades

y justo cuando la divinidad creía estar en un buen punto, deja el fuete de lado y se lanza a mordisquear el cuello y hombros del peliblanco

-mmmmh! mmh...

-que dices Minos ?...Minos ?...estas llorando?!- le suelta la mordaza

-perdóneme señor hade, pero no acostumbro hacer esto...

-pero parecías excitado

-si, no, bueno normalmente yo soy el que golpea a Lune, no al revés

-y esos gustos especiales que decías ?  
-bueno...no se como decirle pero... no ah notado que su perro cerberos esta muy feliz últimamente?

-ah...

*al día siguiente en el infierno*

Rada y Aiacos incluso Pandura no paraban de reír mientras veían a un muy adolorido Minos, el pobre no se podía ni sentar...

-y lo peor es que se llevo a mi cachorrito...

-jajaja eso te pasa por zoofilico

-cállate borrachín

-bueno ya - decía pandora limpiándose una lagrimita por la risa- Aiacos, tu turno

-eh? yo...?

-huuuu

-cállense...

-bueno ya, tomate dos de estas y mañana me dices- le da las capsulas Hécate- seguro también quedara adolorido

-eh?

-nada, nada

Aiacos sin mas se tomo las capsulas, y bueno ya saben, vueltas, voló como mariposa y paz contra el suelo, pero el callo de cabeza, por que si.

-señor Aiacos, sigam

-si ya se ya se...

*en los aposentos de Hades*

el dios veía con disimulo por la ventana, desde donde se veía el templo de Thanatos, los gemelos se daban de comer mutuamente una rebanada de pastel, hig, su estomago se revolvió ante tanta melaza, no había tenido buen sexo desde que esos dos estaban así, y lo de Rada y Minos, pues termino siendo un asco, ser el seme era su especialidad pero... haaag tenia que aceptarlo, extrañaba tener un buen trozo prenotándolo sin descanso.

-señor Hades?

-eh? ah, Aiacos, ponte cómodo...

-Señor Hades yo quiero preguntarle algo primero

-adelante

-con Rada utilizo alcohol, con Minos, marras y mordaza, y con migo que? droga ?

-como crees

*unos cuantos curros después*

Aiacos tenia contra la pared al dios, al fin!, la tercera era la vencida, o es lo que creía Hades, se besaban con desespero, quitándose la ropa mutuamente, terminaron tirados en la cama, rozando sus erecciones, besándose, arañándose.

-espera...Aiacos...en otra pose mejor

Se separaron para acomodarse mejor, Hades se puso en 4 en dirección a la cabecera , estaba impaciente y muy excitado pero...no paso nada

-"que espera ese...?" - pensó y cuando volteo a ver que carajos pasaba, Aiacos estaba en la misma pose del lado contario (-_-U)

-señor Hades... no me haga esperar..

-"hablas en serio? me lleva! con un demonio!"- pero el dios se trago su frustración, estaba muy excitado como para detenerse hay, al final termino siendo como si estuviera con una ninfa mas, una musculosa ninfa mas...

*al día siguiente en el infierno*

-y..? - preguntaron Rada y Minos

-y?, bien - Aiacos fue el único de los 3 que llego con una sonrisa, no se le quito en días

-Aiacos eres una maldita puta

-por lo menos yo si me puedo sentar

-Aiacos!

*en los campos elíseos*

Hades estaba frustrado, tanto mental, sexual y , si por que no, emocionalmente, seguía viendo por la ventana hacia los templos de sus ex putas preferidas, haciendo un puchero , apoyo los brazos en la cornisa de la ventana y escondió su cara entre ellos.

Y Hécate, como era el trato, le avía ayudado a llevar a los tres jueces a los campos elíseos, terminando su encomienda, se dispuso a recolectar hierbas en los verdes prados

-Hécate - la llamo Thanatos - tu sabes que tiene nuestro señor Hades? ah estado raro últimamente

-si, esta un poco disperso

-es por eso que tubo visitas ?- ahora preguntaba Hypnos

-aja, pero ninguna le supo subir el animo... no eran... las visitas que el quería

los gemelos entendieron la indirecta, se vieron mutuamente como preguntándose algo.

-hermano - decía Hypnos en un tono casi suplicante- crees que haya espacio para alguien mas en nuestra cama?

-he he siempre hay espacio para uno mas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hades siguió así, escondiendo su rostro ente los brazos apoyados en la ventana, cuando tocaron a su puerta

-vallase! , no quiero visitas hoy!

pero volvieron a tocar

-que se larguen! - su voz comenzaba a sonar quebrada ¿será que estaba llorando? claro que no el es un dios !

Sin hacer caso a las ordenes del dios, abrieron la puerta, entraron y cerraron con seguro

-es que ya no tiene tiempo para nosotros ?, señor Hades

-gemelos?! - la cara de Hades se veía claramente iluminada ante la sorpresa pero recupero su semblante serio de inmediato - largo no los quiero ver "además son ustedes los que no tienen tiempo para mi"

-no piense mal - dijo Thanatos acercándose por su lado derecho , que fue eso? es que acoso leyeron su pensamiento? - soy su mano derecha no ? siempre estaré a sus ordenes - le susurro en el oído

-y yo - ahora el rubio se le acercaba por la izquierda - soy su consejero personal, le sugiero que se relaje

Hades intentaba mostrarse enfadado pero al tener de nuevo a eso dos seca, sus aromas , sus cuerpos, todo, hacían temblar por completo su ser, "rayos... estoy tan frustrado sexualmente que no me puedo resistir"

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba siendo desnudado por los Dioses gemelos en su cama, estaba arrodillado en el centro mientras recibía besos y caricias en todo su cuerpo, esos dos conocían tan bien cada parte de su verdadero cuerpo , sabían donde tocar, donde besar, que no les costo encenderlo rápido.

los jadeos no se hicieron esperar, estaba recostado sobre el fuerte pecho de Hypnos, quien mas de una vez lo avía sumido en delirios fuera de este mundo, a veces pensaba que era un sueño mas del dios perolas bruscas caricias de Thanatos lo hacían morir de placer.

-ah...aag...si...mas - Hades creía derretirse ante la intromisión del peli plateado, le daba fuertes y rítmicas estocadas, dando en el punto exacto , mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus caderas, y el pelinegro en 4 chupaba con placer el erecto miembro del dios del sueño mientras el dubio hacia lo mismo bajo de el, sus gemidos, sus movimientos, hasta el rechinar de la cama, era una sinfonía perfecta , llevando a los tres dioses hasta el clímax derramando su divina esencia sobre los demás.

Pero como terminar hay? la noche fue larga y llena de éxtasis, y después de hacerlos como perros en celo , terminaron rendidos echados en la cama, Thanatos a la derecha , Hypnos a la izquierda y Hades en medio, que al fin se sentía satisfecho.

-señor Hades..._ le susurraron al unísono los gemelos cuando le iban a dar un beso pero el dios mayor los detuvo

-fue Hécate verdad...

-eh... si pero sabíamos que algo estaba mal -dijo Thanatos

-no les creo

-señor - ahora Hypnos - nosotros siempre estamos al pendiente de us..

-mentira! desde que andan de novios se han olvidado del mundo mismo, que creen que no los veo? cada día derramando felicidad por todos lados y

-señor..- lo interrumpe el peli plata - usted...esta celoso?

Hades se callo, ya no tenia escapatoria ni podía evadirlo mas, pero su orgullo le impedía decirlo

-esto... no era solo por el sexo verdad?

-no seas tonto Hypnos

-no, usted esta celoso, de Thanatos y de mi, por nuestra relación amorosa¡

-bueno basta! soy su señor, no me hablen así y si lo estoy que? - Hades trato de pararse pero fue detenido por los gemelos que lo abrazaron con ¿cariño?

-señor nos hace tan feliz

-que? de que hablan?

-nuestro mundo no es nada sin usted, nos faltaba algo a nuestra relación- explico el rubio

-pero pensábamos que éramos solo sexo para usted, como un dios tan imponente como lo es usted, se podría involucrar en una relación amorosa?

-por eso, nos encasillamos en nosotros, para evitar las ganas melosas de estar a su lado

Hades seguía encerrado en el cálido abraso de los gemelos, estupefacto escuchando su explicación, no podía creerlo, era una clase de declaración o algo así? por un instante le dieron unas ganas de salir corriendo a torturar a sus jueces para recuperar algo de su virilidad y no sentir esas nauseas en su estomago pero poco a poco se fue relajando entre eso fuertes cuerpos, las nauseas y el orgullo se fueron callando en su mente, se relajo y se dejo mimar.

-hay espacio para uno mas en esta relación?

-para nuestro señor hades- dijeron al unísono- siempre- y lo besaron de cada lado

los ter se besaron tiernamente y terminaron dormidos, ya será mañana que baje a torturar a sus jueces, de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola mi nombre es Muart y aaaaam pues me encanta este genero, un romanticomedia así bien vergoso y ridículo, esto esta pensado en los personajes de la serie original, y el crédito de ellos les perteneces a quien corresponde.

Bueno os agradezco a quien haya terminado de leer, no lo hago por comentarios ni fav, por que se que hay muchas personas, cof cof como yo cof cof, que solo pasan a leer ya, sin dejar rastro de su existencia, a pasar un buen rato, y bueno espero haberles sacado mas de una sonrisa.


End file.
